This study will assess the efficacy of anti-depressant drug treatment used in conjunction with methodone in depressed narcotic addicts in an outpatient methodone program. Patients who have shown a commitment to the program by staying in treatment for at least four weeks will be screened for the presence of clinically significant depression and the absence of other psychiatric or medical problems. After obtaining informed consent, 150 patients will be assigned randomly to methadone plus placebo, methadone plus doxepin or methadone plus desipramine. Each group will have 50 patients and we expect to have at least 30 patients per group complete four months of treatment. Anti-depressant medication will be given daily in a single dose along with the patient's methadone. Patients will come to the clinic 7 days/week and no take-home doses will be permitted. Patients will be assessed at regular intervals during the study and at 5 to 6 months post intake. Outcome measures will include physician and subject ratings of the patients emotional state, urine test, self-reports of drug abuse, and assessment of social functioning (school/family/job).